Daggerfall (Region)
Daggerfall, also known as the Kingdom of Daggerfall is a region that appears in . The wider area of Daggerfall contains numerous towns, villages, farms, temples, shrines, and dungeons. The region is home to the Sisters of the Bluff of the Coven on the Bluff, alongside other smaller witch covens: two in Daggerfall City, one in Eastwick, one in Oxway, one in Vanham Wood, one in Longing, one in Gothway Garden, and another at The Mouse and Jug Tavern. The patron deity of Daggerfall is Kynareth and the Temple of Kynareth is dominant in the region. The predominant vampire bloodline in the region is Vraseth. Knights of the Dragon are the protectors of the Kingdom and royal family of Daggerfall. All four Imperial factions (Fighters Guild, Mages Guild, Thieves Guild, Dark Brotherhood) are present and active in the region. Prior to the Warp in the West, the Kingdom of Daggerfall bordered Tulune, Glenpoint, Ilessan Hills, and Shalgora. However, it's most known for conflicts with such Iliac Bay cities as Orsinium, Wayrest, and Sentinel. South of Daggerfall lies little island of Betony which caused a great war during the Third Era. Factions *'Dark Brotherhood': Located in Aldingwall, Aldingwark, Aldmore, Baelmoth, Broadfort, Burgcester, Burgwall, Charenborne, Charening, Charing, Charton, Charway, Charway Rock, Chesterwark, Chesterwick Hamlet, Cromwell, Cromwych Hill, Crossmarket, Daggerfall, Deerbridge Hollow, Deering Borough, Eastbridge, Eastwell Commons, Fontbury, Gallotale, Graycastle, Grimfort, Grimwych, Horcester, Hortale, Ipshead, Kirkcart Wood, Knightstown, Longgate, Longtown, Longtry Field, Longwark, Mercester, Mergate, Merley, Mertower, Midbury, Midmarket Rock, Newcester, Newcroft, Penbrugh, Penwold, Reyford, Ripleigh, Ripmore, Rippath Heath, Singbridge, Singcroft, Singmoth, Stokwell Derry, Stokworth, Tunbeth Hamlet, Uptower Moor, Vanvale, Waridge Moor, Westhead Moor, Whitecroft, Whiteham, Whitewood Borough, and Wildertown *'Fighters Guild': Located in Aldingford, Aldingwall, Broadford, Broadfort, Burgcester, Burgtry Commons, Burgwall, Charing, Charton, Charway Rock, Chesterwark, Chesterwick, Chesterwick Hamlet, Cromwell, Cromwych Hill, Crossmarket, Crosstry, Daggerfall, Deering Borough, Eastwell Commons, Eastwick, Fontbury, Gothwark Rock, Gothway Garden, Grayhead Hall, Grimfort, Griming, Grimwych, Holham, Holwood Garden, Ipshead, Kirkcart Wood, Kirkley, Knightstown, Longgate, Longtown, Longtry Field, Mercastle, Mercester, Merham Heath, Midbury, Newcester, Newway, Newwick, Oxham Field, Oxway, Oxwich, Penbrugh, Reyford, Ripmarket, Rippath Heath, Singbridge, Stokhead Hollow, Tunbeth Hamlet, Tunwich, Uptower Moor, Vancroft Wood, Vanham Wood, Waridge Moor, Westhead Moor, Whitecroft, Whitewich, Whitewood Borough, Wildertown, and Wildertry *'Mages Guild': Located in Aldingford, Aldingwall, Aldingwark, Baelmoth, Broadmont Wood, Burgcester, Burgtale, Burgwall, Cathfort, Charenborne, Charenford, Charing, Charton, Chesterwark, Cromwell, Cromwych Hill, Crossmont, Crosstry, Daggerfall, Deerbridge Hollow, Eastwick, Gallotale, Gothpath, Gothway Garden, Gothwick, Grimfort, Grimwood, Holham, Kirkcart Wood, Longbrugh Moor, Longmoth, Longtown, Longtry Field, Longwark, Longwell, Mercastle, Mercester, Midbury, Midfort Derry, Midmore, Newcester, Newtower, Newwick, Oxham Field, Oxville, Oxway, Penbrugh, Penwold, Reyford, Ripidge, Ripmarket, Ripmore, Singcroft, Singmoth, Stokhead Hollow, Stokworth, Stokwych Field, Tamwick, Tunbeth Hamlet, Tuncroft, Uptower Moor, Vanbridge, Waridge Moor, Westhead Moor, Westleigh, Whiteborne, Whitewood Borough, and Wildertown *'Thieves Guild': Located in Aldfort Hill, Aldingwall, Aldingwich, Aldmore, Baelbridge, Blackidge, Burgtale, Burgtry, Burgtry Commons, Burgwall, Cathcastle, Charenborne, Charening, Charing, Charton, Charway, Chesterwark, Chesterwick Hamlet, Cromwych Hill, Crosstry, Daggerfall, Deerbridge Hollow, Gallowick, Gothpath, Gothwick, Grayhead Hall, Grimfort, Holmarket, Horcester, Hortale, Ipshead, Kirkcart Wood, Kirkley, Knightstown, Longbrugh Moor, Longbury, Longtown, Longtry Field, Longwell, Mercastle, Mercester, Mergate, Merham Heath, Midbury, Midfort Derry, Newcester, Newway, Oxway, Oxwich, Penbrugh, Pentale Commons, Reyford, Ripborne, Ripleigh, Ripmarket, Ripmore, Singcroft, Stokworth, Tuncroft, Tunwich, Upwich, Vancroft Wood, Whitecroft, Whitewich, Whitewood Borough, Wilderford, Wildertown, and Wildertry *'Knights of the Dragon': Located in Aldingwall, Baelmoth, Burgwall, Charing, Charton, Chesterwark, Cromwych Hill, Daggerfall, Deerbridge Hollow, Gallotale, Grimfort, Ipshead, Kirkcart Wood, Knightstown, Longtry Field, Mercester, Midbury, Newcester, Penbrugh, Reyford, Ripmarket, Ripmore, Singcroft, Singmoth, Westhead Moor, Whitewood Borough, and Wildertown Locations Cities= |-| Dungeons= |-| Graveyards= |-| Homes= |-| Temples= |-| Taverns= Appearances * * Category:Daggerfall: Daggerfall Locations Category:Daggerfall: Regions Category:Lore: High Rock Locations